


Black Magic Convenience

by march_flowers



Series: Demon Daycare [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Familiars, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Post-Break Up, Rewrite, Seo Changbin-centric, Smoking, angsty im sorry, but chan and jisung make it better, changbin is sad, demon minhyunin, human seunglix, witch 3racha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_flowers/pseuds/march_flowers
Summary: Local convenience store witch Changbin should have probably payed more attention in his demonology class when his new entourage of friends consists of succubi and a literal flame demon hellbent on livening up his life after hes been put through the emotional ringer by a failed relationship.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Demon Daycare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Black Magic Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the new and improved demon daycare!
> 
> i know that you all were probably excited to see how the old one was going to progress, and i really wanted to show you, but after a lot of thought i decided it was best to rewrite the series and give it a fresh new start.
> 
> some things have definitely changed and it's been a lot of planning, writing and rewriting but things are finally looking great! i really hope you enjoy the new series as much as i do!!

To be totally honest, Changbin has had a  _ very _ shitty day.

This morning, his coffee pot finally had it's last hurrah, and he knew that the day would finally come that he'd have to give in and buy a new one. He knew for weeks that this day would come eventually, that it'd finally give it's last push before it finally broke, but he didn't think that it was going to come along so soon.

Really not a great start to his morning, but that's totally fine. Nothing he can't handle. He'll just need to make a trip to the store later once he closes shop, get a few things along with his new coffee maker, and he'll be fine. Nothing to worry about, it's just a minor inconvenience.

Well, there's nothing he can do about that now, so he unplugs the old machine and continues about his morning and heads downstairs after a quick shower to prep the shop to open. It goes smoothly for the most part, then remembers that he's supposed to be getting that shipment of amethyst crystals he ordered a few days ago later in the afternoon, so he checked his phone once more to see what time it should be arriving.

The new message from the seller tells him that it could take another week or more just to get the order to him, that something had come up and they weren't able to get it out in time to meet the deadline they'd promised. That meant the couple orders he had for his own customers had to be delayed as well, and one of the pickiest customers he'd ever met would surely chew him out..

He couldn't help it though, so he'd have to let them know about the delays and hope nobody canceled their orders entirely just because of it. It's happened before and he'd rather not deal with that addition to his day.

Something was off about it, though. He couldn't put his finger on it, but maybe he's just thinking about it too much. Things happen out of their control so he won't fault anybody, but he just couldn't shake the weird feeling it's given him. Not wanting to dwell on it too much, he pushes it to the back of his mind for now and continues to prep and clean up.

It was definitely not his best day ever, and things just seemed to keep piling onto the steadily growing pile of things that have gone wrong. Potions got knocked off shelves and shattered, making a huge mess on the floor, multiple customers began to argue with him, and he did end up losing that picky customer after he explained to them that their order would be delayed.

He was growing more and more frazzled the longer the day went on, and he wished time would move just a little faster so the end of the day could be here sooner.

But the one thing he was looking forward to the most? Staying over at his boyfriend's once he was off work for their weekly movie night.

It's something they've done for almost a year now, almost a small tradition of sorts filled with too buttery popcorn and too much soda, and the thought of curling up and eating popcorn while watching a good movie sounds like the perfect way to end a terrible day.

The familiar apartment complex comes into view as he follows the same path he's done hundreds of times before, humming a quiet tune the whole way as he makes sure not to jostle the pack of soda in his hand. The last thing he wanted was to have one explode in his or his boyfriend's face and make a mess. He peers up at the stars for a moment while he walks, sighing out softly as he tries to release all the stress that’s made itself a little too comfortable on his shoulders.

There were movies and lots of cuddling in store, he didn’t want to be a bummer and carry the bad mood inside.

Muscle memory carries him the rest of the way, taking the stairs two at a time before he follows along and finds the familiar golden numbers of his apartment. Though, he can't help but feel something is amiss. His good mood soured the closer he got to the door, and his stomach churned with unease as he stood outside, hesitating. This wasn't right; something was wrong and he almost turned and just went back home, but.. maybe he was just overthinking, right? He just had a bad day, is all.

Shaking the fear out of his mind, he knocks on the door a couple times and waits to be greeted by the familiar face.

That's not what he got.

Yes, it  _ was  _ his boyfriend that answered the door, but it was obvious as to what he'd been doing before Changbin had apparently interrupted. His hair was a fisted mess and stuck out awkwardly, cheeks flushed red and a slight sheen of sweat on his face, and he could feel his heart drop as he saw the fresh hickeys that ran down his neck and disappeared beneath the collar of his shirt.

"Babe?" Changbin's voice was already shaking, and every part of him was telling him to run but his feet were rooted in place. This had to be some sick joke, right? It had to be; his boyfriend would never-

"Who's at the door?" Comes the other voice, and a woman around the same age as himself stands beside him, looking Changbin up and down like she didn't understand why he was outside. "Do you need something?"

He swallowed thickly as he tried to find the words, mouth opening and closing uselessly for the words that refused to come out. His boyfriend didn’t even look the slightest bit surprised nor guilty, and it made his blood boil. Instead, he just shook his head and shoved the sodas into his arms, giving the both of them a forced smile. “Actually, not anymore. Hope you enjoy your quick fuck.”

Not wanting to stand around any longer, he turns on his heel and has to bite back a remark when he hears a laugh and an unapologetic call of, “I will.”

God, the universe really had it out for him today, huh?

The anger in his blood is churning and mixes with the sadness that’s already rooting itself deep into his heart, and he feels dizzy as his feet carry him to who knows where.

Changbin’s not even sure where he’s going, his mind isn’t focused on his destination as he near sprints down the sidewalk, but he can’t help but wonder how long his boyfriend had been cheating on him. Was it a few days? Weeks, maybe months? Was it the entire time?

Did he really even love him to begin with?

He refuses to cry, not out here in the open. He doesn’t want someone on the street to see him so vulnerable, to make up scenarios in their heads and try and figure him out, so he holds himself together until he’s standing in front of his best friend’s door.

Chan.

He’s barely holding himself together now, sniffles and sobs bubbling up to the surface as the reality finally settles, and when Chan opens the door, everything comes crashing down.

He can’t get the words out, everything he’s wanting to say getting lodged in his throat with the lump forming there, and all he can do is lean into the comforting embrace of his friend as he’s gently pulled inside.

Changbin isn’t much of a crier, but he’s sobbing now as Chan hugs him tight, and it seems like he’s already piecing together what happened without a single word being uttered. They don’t need to be, and he won’t press for details.

“Channie’s here, it’s okay.. I’ve got you, Changbin.” He murmurs, rocking with him slowly as a hand runs through hair. “Just let it out, it’s okay.”

Chan’s always been a real pillar when someone was in need. He knew the right things to say, offered advice when it was needed, and was always there whenever something happened and never had a shortage of hugs that always seemed to ease the pain, even if just a little bit. He really was grateful to have him in his life.

They stood like that for what felt like forever, and Chan’s hold only loosened when he felt Changbin start to pull away, but he didn’t go far. Changbin let him wipe at his cheeks, sighing softly as he relaxed into his hands. He wasn’t sobbing anymore, which was a small step of improvement.

“Do you want to talk about it?” An offer, but he knows Chan would never force him to agree.

He hesitates for a moment, then nods. It hurts and talking about it may start the waterworks again as he retells what happened, but Changbin knows it’ll make things a little easier. “Can I get some water first? I would drink a soda, but I left them at his place..”

“Of course. Go and get comfortable, we don’t have to stand here forever. Rosey might be around here too, she’s a great little cuddle buddy.” And as if on cue, Chan’s familiar comes hopping toward them. A fluffy, white bunny with a pink nose that Changbin’s grown fond of, and she lets him pick her up without a struggle.

He toes off his shoes at the door as Chan goes to get him some water, and he shuffles over to settle on the couch. He feels boneless, and his mind is foggy. He really wonders if he was just being used the entire time, if every  _ I love you _ he was told was just a lie to reel him in. Almost an entire year of his life wasted by someone who didn’t love him at all, while Changbin thought he found the perfect guy. His  _ sun _ , as his grandma would say.

His hands gently run through Rosey’s soft fur, the bunny content to lay in his lap while they wait for Chan to join them.

Shuffled footsteps travel from the kitchen and into the living room, Chan holding out a water bottle as he settles down beside Changbin on the couch. “Here.” He takes it and twists the cap off, downing about half the bottle before he sets it aside. It’s cold, and it’s enough to pull him out of his thoughts.

“Do you want me to hex him? I could, so just say the word.” Chan says suddenly, and it's so out of the blue Changbin laughs a little. “You? Hex someone? Sure, hyung.” He laughs, and Chan gasps like he’d been offended. “Do you think I wouldn’t? I would!”   
  
“Yeah yeah, but don’t go hexing people just because I got dumped. It’d get you in trouble with the council and I know none of us want that.” Changbin replies, and there’s a hum of agreement. Silence settles over them for a minute, but Changbin knows that Chan wants to ask what really happened.

He sighs softly and leans into him, Chan’s arm easily wrapping around his shoulders as their heads rest together.

“Guess it’s time to get it out there..” Changbin takes a breath, calms himself a little more before he spills the story. “I went over like I do every week so we could have movie night, but he’s-” He swallows, feeling the lump start to form again, “He cheated on me, and he isn’t even the least bit sorry, either.”

His blood was starting to boil again as his words replayed in his head, but he knew Chan was probably even more pissed than he was. “And the thing is, I don’t even know how long he’s been doing it. I’ve done everything I could to keep him happy, but I guess I just wasn’t enough for him..”

“No, none of this is your fault, Bin.” Chan lifted his head and Changbin looked up to meet his gaze, already a little tearful again. “He’s an ass that took your love for granted and fucked up. I know you loved him, but he threw away a relationship with one of the greatest guys I know. It’s his loss, but you’ve got me and Sungie and we’ll kick his ass if we have to.”

Changbin laughs and rubs at his eyes, a small smile spreading across his face. “Yeah, I know you would if I didn’t do it first. But really.. Thank you. You’ve always been there and it really means a lot.”

Chan smiles back and hugs him again, giving him a firm squeeze before he ruffles up Changbin’s hair and makes it stick out. “No need to thank me. You know I’ll always be here for you. And you know what? Movie night is our thing now. We don’t need shitty boyfriends, just me, you and Jisung and some shitty movies we can laugh at. That sound good?”

“Yeah, that sounds great. Really wish I still had those sodas.. But water will do for now, unless you still have some here. Got any popcorn and a movie?”

“Sure do, go ahead and pick something while I make some popcorn.”


End file.
